A Love Made Infinite
by bluberryblast16
Summary: Just because they're plastic doesn't mean they can't fall in love. Will be a series of 200-word drabbles. Also quite fluffy.
1. Attention-Getter

Buzz had been busy all morning, from fixing cardboard spaceships to helping Totoro squeeze through the cat door to finding one of the lost pea triplets. Jessie hated it when he got distracted, mostly because it meant he wasn't giving her any attention.

But she had the perfect solution.

A few minutes later, Jessie was crouched behind Bonnie's wicker basket, watching discreetly around the edge. When she saw a familiar shadow approach, she leaped out from her hiding place and tackled an unsuspecting Buzz. When the action subsided, Jessie was sitting triumphantly atop Buzz's chest-plate, looking down into his eyes with a mischievous grin.

"Got ya, space toy."

Buzz was still surprised, but raised an eyebrow. Jessie bent down and laid a huge smacker on Buzz's cheek, while he blushed redder than a tomato.

The other toys in Bonnie's room broke out in uproarious laughter. Buzz did not seem to mind, though, for the cowgirl's kiss had sent him into a state of delusion worse than his demo mode.

When she leaned away, he snatched her in his arms and rolled on top of her. Jessie was soon giggling non-stop as he relentessly tickled her, and he was probably not going to stop soon, for the sound was music to his ears.

* * *

_**Author's Note - So, I thought I'd give a go at posting a multi-chapter fic. I'll try to post a new little Buzz and Jessie story every day, so stay tuned for more! ;) Also, can't forget the disclaimer - I don't own Toy Story or Pixar. **_


	2. Movie Night

It had been a balmy summer day, and Bonnie was going to spend the night at a friends' house, thus leaving her toys to amuse themselves. Someone suggested that they plug in a movie.

"How about the new one, Wreck-it-Ralph?" Suggested Dolly. "Bonnie seems to have liked it."

Soon, everyone was congregated around the living room, eyes focused on the television screen. They laughed at the hilarious bits, but some sniffled at the sadder parts. Jessie started to tear up at Sergeant Calhoun's backstory, and Buzz enclosed his arm around her shoulders protectively.

When the film ended, everyone had their own opinion to give. Potatohead thought it was too sappy, Mr. Prickle-pants thought the acting was "atrocious" (they tried to explain to him the characters were CGI, but he didn't get it), and Chuckles…well, Chuckles actually did not say anything.

As everyone else filed back into Bonnie's bedroom, Buzz and Jessie lingered on the couch, content to make up for some lost time together. Silence soon settled over the room, and Jessie spoke up.

"Buzz, do you think we're kind of like Felix and Calhoun?"

He tilted his head, puzzled. "In what way?"

"Well, I reckon we have lots in common. Like, Tammy has a sad past, but she managed to fall in love again. And Felix can fix anything. He's also a lot shorter than she is-"

Buzz huffed and mumbled something, staring down at his boots.

Squeezing his hand, Jessie pecked his cheek. "-but he makes up for it with his adorable honeyglow, just like you."

He rubbed his face, beaming. When she rested her head on his shoulder, he gently kissed her plaited hairline. If he was her Fix-it-Felix Jr., she was his Sgt. Calhoun, and the mere thought made his heart quiver in delight.


	3. There When I Need You

One instant, she was being carried to safety in his brazen arms; the next, she was hurtling through the air, only to land on another pile of garbage. Dazedly, she glanced over her shoulder, gasping when she realized the television had fallen directly on top of him.

"Buzz!" She cried, rushing to his aid. Woody and the others raced over, straining to lift the TV.

When they pulled him out from underneath all the glass shards, they realized something was wrong. Buzz wasn't moving, just lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

Jessie scrambled to his side, grasping his shoulders. "Buzz, are you okay? Buzz!"

But even as she shook him, he didn't flinch.

Woody crept over, his expression grim. He rolled Buzz over to check his power pack.

At that moment, Jessie's hand flew to her mouth. Her space ranger's battery compartment had been utterly crushed.

Jessie shot up from her sleep in a state of panic. After a few moments, she realized she was sleeping next to Bonnie; but that did nothing to halt her hyperventilating.

A few seconds later, Buzz squirmed out from within the bed sheets, a concerned look in his eyes. "Jess, are you okay?"

Just spying his face relieved the tension in her chest. She launched herself into his embrace, burrowing her nose in the crook of his neck.

"I-I had another bad dream."

She felt his hands encircle her waist while he pulled her onto his lap. As he cradled her gently, whispering words of comfort into her ear, Jessie's fear vanished into the night.


	4. Space Nerds

_**Author's Note – This chapter takes place before the toys move in with Bonnie. This story doesn't really follow any chronological pattern, and I don't want to confuse anybody. ;)**_

All afternoon, while Andy was away at his grandma's, Jessie was looking for things to do. So when she spied a certain space ranger at the foot of the bed, her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are ya readin', Buzz?"

The space ranger, lying stomach-down on the floor in front of an open book, glanced up in surprise.

"Uh, just-uh-"

The cowgirl walked closer, tilting her head to read what was on the page.

"Oh, those are stars, huh?"

His eyes darted back to the picture of the Milky Way, and he nodded vaguely. As Jessie plopped down next to him, he scooted over an inch without even thinking.

"I ain't gonna bite, you know," she smiled knowingly as she turned the book to the front cover.

"It says ast-astr-ona-"

"Astronomy," Buzz finished shyly, blushing a little. "It means the study of the universe."

The cowgirl's eyes ignited. "Golly, that sounds too complicated for me."

Buzz held back a grin. "It's not really a difficult subject, ma-J-Jessie. See, this here?"

"Yeah."

"It's a map of the constellations. You can see most of these after dark, but some of them are only visible depending on seasonal conditions. They're only pictures in the stars…"

And that's how Buzz taught Jessie about his first love-all the galaxies, planets, and asteroids there were to know. She watched in admiration as he rambled about the wonders of satellites; the beauty of supernovas; and the implausible vastness of space.

When he was finished with his lesson, Jessie jumped up to her feet. "Gee, Buzz, you're the smartest toy I know. It was mighty nice of you to learn me a bit."

Buzz blushed again, shrugging at the floor. "Oh, it was n-"

She bounded away towards Hamm, yodeling merrily. "Hey, Porky!"

"Don't call me that."

"Did you know there are at least _one_ _trillion _stars in the Andromeda Galaxy?"

Buzz's mouth plopped open; and, to his great chagrin, so did his wings.


	5. Promises

It had been a whole week since Andy gave them to Bonnie, and most of the toys were faring surprisingly well. All the stress and worry they had felt about being outgrown had been replaced with a fervent love for their adorable new owner. Mrs. Potato-head summed it up when she called Bonnie the most precious little girl there was.

Although Jessie honestly felt the same, she could not help but reminisce on _her _little girl. She remembered the freckled face that lit up in a bright smile upon opening her that wonderful Christmas morning; the first pair of hands to ever play with her, the first mind to imagine her as more than a stuffed ragdoll with uneven stitching.

As the other toys settled into their new home, no one seemed to notice Jessie's occasional isolation or crestfallen expression. But Buzz did.

One rainy morning, the space man caught her on the windowsill with her chin tucked over her knees. He softly approached her, concern in his eyes.

"You don't act like yourself, Jess; something's bugging you."

She turned away from him, trying to concentrate on the raindrops racing each other down the glass; but she couldn't hide her teary eyes from him.

"It's just Emily."

The look on her face broke his heart. Before, he couldn't really comprehend her pain; but now, having said goodbye to Andy, he could not only understand it, but _feel _it.

They sat together before the window, his hand rubbing small circles on her back. "I know it still hurts, Jess," he sighed, "and it will probably hurt for a long time. Kids will always outgrow us; but-but you have to know that what I told you, back at the dump, I meant in earnest."

He pulled back slightly, cupping her face with in his hands. "I made a promise to you, cowgirl. And one of the rules of the Academy is that space rangers never _ever _break their promises."

A small giggle of gratitude erupted from her lips. "You'll be here for me, right?"

He nodded gently. "For infinity and beyond."

* * *

_**Author's Note -**_ _**Well, was that sappy enough for ya? XD I'm sorry if it's stupid, but I couldn't resist. :P**_


	6. Just a Flower

Because of the gorgeous mid-summer weather, Andy had spent few days indoors. He had been playing with his toys in the backyard all through the morning until Mrs. Davis called him in for lunch.

While most of the toys gathered on the porch to get out of the sun, Jessie wandered over to a patch of daisies. The flowers swayed gently in the wind as a bumblebee hopped from one to the other, buzzing placidly. Jessie giggled as she thought of the word "buzz." It made her think of a certain space toy who, despite having been around her for a year now, still behaved awkwardly in her presence.

She sat down cross-legged in the grass, eyeing a daisy shorter than all the other ones. She leaned over and tugged it out of the ground, admiring the soft, white petals. Suddenly, she remembered an old game Emily used to play whenever she got a crush on a boy.

The thought alone made her smile nostalgically. But for the first time in her life, she actually felt like she could relate to those feelings. Ever since she first laid eyes on Buzz Lightyear, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She found both his muscular physique and profound courage to be tastefully attractive. Many times, she had wanted to reveal to him how she felt, but had resorted to teasing him in a no-more-than-friends way. Shielding her heart from disappointment had become a habit of hers; but if she never risked anything, she would never even know how he would respond. Could he be attracted to her, too?

She sighed, letting the flower droop in her hands. How could he find her beautiful, especially when other dolls like Barbies were around? She was an outdated, old-fashioned piece of Americana. Far too unsophisticated for a Buzz Lightyear action figure.

And yet, the first day of her arrival, he had strode over towards her and complimented her hair. Her _hair,_ of all things; that mess of yarn that Emily could never even run a brush through. Could he surprise her again?

With a little nervousness, Jessie brought her attention back to the flower. She mentally counted all the petals-and slowly, her fingers shaking slightly, she plucked them away.

"He loves me," she whispered, the words sending shivers down her spine. But then she winced. "He loves me not."

She watched the wind carry the petals into the sky, then let out a huff. It was just a silly game, who cared what the outcome was? Surely it had no bearing on reality, right?

And yet, the closer she got to having no more petals left, the more nervous she became. One by one they fluttered away, and when she got to the last three, she sucked in a breath.

"He loves me not."

"He loves me."

_"He-he loves me not."_

Jessie was overwhelmed in grief; so overwhelmed that she gritted her teeth and slammed her hat onto the ground, fighting tears all the while. She may have stayed like that until Andy returned had the wind not decided to steal her hat and toss it across the lawn.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled, chasing after her accessory. When she caught up to the bush, breathless and exhausted, Buzz strolled out from behind it.

"Oh, J-Jessie!" He exclaimed, surprised to see her there.

The cowgirl mumbled a greeting and retrieved her hat, not noticing the fact that he was hiding both hands behind his back.

Before she could walk away, Buzz cleared his throat. "Uh, I-well, there's, you see-um..."

Despite her frustration, Jessie could not help but smile at his speech. "Spit it out, space man."

He seemed to be trembling. "D-Do you like flowers, Miss Jessie?"

Her eyes opened in shock. "Wh-what do ya-" but before she could finish her sentence, the space ranger had very shyly handed her a stunning yellow rose, perfectly shaped and swirled. He had even been considerate enough to carve off all the thorns, so there was no danger of sticking herself.

Jessie could only stare at the gift, while Buzz stood before her, scraping the toe of his boot in the grass. She closed her eyes and buried her nose in the flower, and found its scent enchanting.

She looked up to see Buzz gradually inching away, an unsure expression on his face. Tears once again filled her eyes, but only because she was indescribably happy.

_It was just a stupid game_, she thought; _he really does love me._

Jessie blinked several times and took a deep breath, clutching the rose against her chest.

"You're the sweetest toy in the whole world, Buzz."

He smiled gently, shrugging his shoulders. It was then that she raced into his arms, hugging his sturdy plastic body to her own. When Buzz regained his balance, he slowly responded to her advance, wrapping his arms around her back.

"You're...you're welcome, Jessie," he muttered, softly patting her shoulder. Jessie let go after a few moments, her eyes still glistening.

It was then that she realized what she had just done, and found herself blushing beet red. "Uh, sorry, it just-it meant a lot to me, is all. It was real thoughtful of you."

Her heart was pattering in sheer joy, despite her discomfiture; but before either of them could say anything else, they heard the back door creak open.

As they obligingly fell inanimate, Jessie knew that no matter what happened in the future, this moment would stay with her forever; and she knew the love she felt for this wonderful toy wouldn't leave until the day she unraveled.

* * *

_**Author's Note – Hey again, ya'll! :) I've been pretty busy lately, so I apologize if I don't update as regularly as I should. Also, this story is a bit longer than usual, hope you don't mind. I really appreciate anyone who reads these stories and would love to hear what you think, so please don't hesitate to leave feedback! ;)**_


	7. Anniversary

After Bonnie dashed out of her room to the breakfast table that morning, Buzz happened to glance at the wall calendar, soon realizing what should have been a very significant fact - he and Jessie had officially been together for a whole month now.

The warmest of smiles spanned his face as he spied the cowgirl lounging on Bonnie's bedspread, giving Bullseye a massage. Late summer sunshine spilling in through the window illuminated her scarlett braids, setting her bright green eyes afire. What was the Spanish word for green? _Verde. _Her eyes were a beautiful shade of _verde._

A more practical thought entered Buzz's mind. What could he give to his girl as an anniversary gift? It wasn't like he could zoom down to the mall and buy her expensive jewelry. Boxes of chocolate? No. A dozen roses? Well, Mrs. Anderson grew some but they were starting to wilt.

The puzzled space ranger started to pace along the floor, racking his mind for plausible solutions. But the more he thought, the more frustration he felt. Not long later, Bonnie returned to her room; even as she played with them, the wheels in his head spun to no avail.

Towards the afternoon, Bonnie left once again for a sleepover at her friend's house. Buzz had finally decided on what to give Jessie, but he would need several hours to get it done, so he asked Woody to cover for him.

* * *

"Woody, where the blaze is Buzz? Bonnie's been playing with us all day and I haven't gotten to spend one second with him!"

The sheriff sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm guessing he went down to the garage to find some spare batteries. You know how good Buzz is at finding things. They should have skipped the laser and given him a GPS."

She scowled. "Watch your bazoo, sheriff. If he doesn't get back here in five minutes I'm lookin' for him."

To the annoyance of everyone else, the two argued for a few more minutes until Buzz magically appeared in the doorway. Jessie bounded over to him, overjoyed to see him but still confused.

"Buzz, where have you been?"

He averted his eyes to the floor, shrugging. "Well-"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hallway, and everyone shared worried glances. That is, until they heard Jessie's exclamations of delight.

"Oh, Buzz, I-it's so beautiful!"

Curious, the other toys swarmed to peer into the hallway. Every one of them gasped when they saw Jessie.

She was wearing a black suede fringe jacket, with tassels hanging off the sleeves and the upper back. A pair of silver buttons laced up the front, matching the silver embroidery along the edge of the collars. Jessie wore it so well she might as well have been boxed with it.

In a moment, she stopped spinning and glanced at Buzz, a mixture of thankfulness and wonder in her eyes. "Buzz, how-why did you-"

"It's our one-month-anniversary, Jessie," he smiled gently. "I couldn't go out and buy you anything so I-well, I sort of improvised."

This sent Jessie's jaw dropping. "What? You-you _made _this? As an anniversary gift?"

He shrugged again. "I got some help from Dolly." The purple-haired puppet winked at him. "Plus, I learned a little sewing from Barbie back in the day; not a very manly hobby, but I didn't know at the time."

Jessie was struck speechless. Did Buzz not understand what he had just done for her?

"Oh, Buzz, I-I didn't even realize we had been together for that long - it seemed like no time at all to me. I feel like I don't deserve this."

In front of all the other toys, Buzz walked up to Jessie and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. A chorus of "awws" funneled down the hall as he embraced her.

"From spending years in a box, to almost dying in an incinerator, and being disowned twice, I think you deserve a change of clothes," he chuckled.

Only a short while later, Buzz and Jessie climbed up onto the roof from the drainpipe to watch the sun set. Even as a few stars began to twinkle on the horizon, they stayed cuddling together on the shingles, prepared to face hand-in-hand whatever the future had to offer.


End file.
